What Happens After Dark
by NotBeyonce
Summary: Mike Schmidt takes up a job offer for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The job as a security officer seemed easy enough, and 120.50 a week isn't too bad of a haul; he didn't need much anyway. As the nights go on, he realizes that these animatronics move, and actually aren't as bad as you'd think they'd be after all...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Bite of '87 never occured. **

**Genders of animatronics: **

**Freddy: M, Chica: F, Foxy: M, Bonnie: M,**

**The usual; no humanizations.**

What Happens After Dark

Mike Schmidt never really knew what he was getting himself into when he took the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; all he did know was that he needed the

money, and that this place seemed like a good place to get the funds. Mike found the job offer as he was taking a walk around town one day. The wind was strong, and

a paper with a picture of the four animatronics, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy stood together, waving. Under the picture, a caption stated that Foxy was brought out

for this picture, on a special request from the manager. There were many rip-off numbers to call the manager, and none were taken. Mike raised an eyebrow at this,

shrugged, and took one anyway. $120.50 was a good amount of money for what seemed like an easy job. All he had to do was protect some kiddy pizzeria from being

robbed; what could go wrong?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cover image by little-deity on deviantart**


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone asking, this takes place in the FNAF 2 building, but only uses the old animatronics. Bonnie will not have his face ripped off, nor his arms. The animatronics are as good as new.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the days slowly went by, Mike wasn't too sure if he should call the number for the job. After talking about this job with his friends, they told him about the terrible rumors about the place. _Murderous animatronics? Stuffing me into a suit? I doubt it._ Mike just scoffed at them, and talked about other things, such as the weather and the like.

The day went by slowly, as his friends slowly dissipated from his home. _Let's face it, I need the job. _Mike picked up his home phone, and shuffled through his pockets for the piece of paper that he tore off the informational sheet earlier. The number for the pizzeria was 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Seemed pretty easy to remember. Mike dialed the number and let the phone ring for a few seconds. During the time that the phone was ringing, he looked at the paper that had the phone number written on it in pen. The paper seemed a bit rumpled, but that was to be expected after being stuffed into a pocket forcefully for hours.

Not too long after, the phone was picken up by a woman.

"Hello? This is Leslie Fazbear, owner of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Middleton. May I ask who is calling?" the woman asked. Mike blinked, wondering what the heck he was doing.

"Hello?" Mike asked into the phone.

"Yes, hello, I am Leslie Fazbear, may I ask who is calling?" Leslie asked again. Mike then remembered what he was calling for, making an "o" shape with his mouth as he tilted his head back slightly.

"Hello, I'm Michael Schmidt. I'm calling to ask if you still have a position open for the security guard at your pizzeria?" Mike asked her.

"Oh... uh, yes. The position is still open, how much do you want me to pay you?" Leslie asked rather quickly. Mike was a bit confused, as she didn't even want to set an interview. Mike took a look at the paper once more to check how much the pay said.

"Well... the slip says $120.50 a week, so I guess that is fine," Mike responded. Mike could hear Leslie running her hand through her hair frantically, and the footsteps of her heels walking around on a tile floor.

"Yes, yes, that is good," Leslie told Mike, "when can you start?"

"Don't I need an interview?" Mike asked her. Leslie stopped in her office, and sighed.

"No, it's just we don't get too many offers here, what with the rumors and all," said Leslie, "usually people quit after the first night staying here, so I'm trying my best to find someone who will stay." Mike raised an eyebrow. _Why would they quit after one night when they could ask for as much pay as they want? _He shook the thought away and decided to respond.

"I guess tomorrow would work well. What time do I need to be there?" Mike replied. He pulled up his watch and checked the time. _9:10 pm, Sunday, December 7th. _

"Oh, if you could get here at 11:00 pm tomorrow, that would be gorgeous," Leslie told Mike, "well, Mike, I'm a busy woman. I'll see you there at the front door tomorrow."

"Yes, I-," Mike started, but Leslie had hung up the phone. Mike took the phone away from his ear, and looked at it confusedly. He still had a lot of questions about this place, but at least he had a job. He might as well start packing some stuff for the next night.

As he walked to the phone socket to put his phone away, he realized that darkness was already falling around outside. All the light in the room was off a lamp that was shaped like a rabbit on his back two feet; he had always loved rabbits ever since he was a child. Mike raised them with his parents and went to fairs to show them off. The lamp's light illuminated only a small area, but it was the thought that counted. He walked over to the hallway to his bedroom, which was quite dark except for a window to the outside, which was still letting in some moonlight. He turned on the light for his hall, and then reached into his bedroom to turn the light on there.

Mike returned to his room to turn off the rabbit lamp, and then the hallway, and eventually his bedroom. He took out a small bag that he kept under his bed in case he was going somewhere for a few days. He unzipped the top, and put in a flashlight, and a small portable fan; he didn't need too much. Surprisingly, the time on his watch had already read: _10:00 pm._ He would need to go to sleep soon if he ever planned to get anything done tomorrow. Mike zipped his bag back up, and put it next to the wall near his bed.

Mike got under the blankets, and closed his eyes. Sleep enveloped around him, and he entered the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 - Start of the First Night

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! RISE AND SHINE! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Mike grunted in his bed as he woke up from his alarm. This is definitely the worst part of the day. He tossed around, turning his head away from the alarm, and reaching over to turn the alarm off. Mike wrapped himself up into his covers some, and stared at the wall for what seemed like hours, yet it was only five minutes. Today he started his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. _I can't wait to just sit around and look at robots all night. Yay..._

=================================Time Skip===============================

Mike was sitting on his couch in the living room, just staring outside of the window, watching rain drizzle onto the asphalt of the road. It was a slow day; no one called him out to go anywhere, and nothing good was on TV. He looked at his watch to check the time. _10:30 pm, Monday, December 8th. _He'd need to get going soon if he was to get there on time! Mike jumped off of the couch, grabbed his car keys and coat, and drove to the Pizzeria, with an address that he was given by Leslie, whom he called earlier today.

Mike's windshield wipers were wiping his windshield quite frantically in order to keep the rain from blocking his view. It was definitely storming out. _What a great night to start a job as a security guard, eh?_ By the time he pulled into the driveway of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the clock read _10:50 pm_. As Mike turned his car off and took the keys out of the ignition, he noticed Leslie with an umbrella, waiting in front of the door, standing on her tip-toes as she looked into Mike's car.

Mike opened his car door and walked over to Leslie.

"Hi, Mike! Glad to see you made it here all right," Leslie greeted.

"Good to see you too, Leslie," Mike responded. He looked up at the building. The paint on the walls looked slippery and wet in the rain, as to be expected, and a sign with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood a little bit above the front doors, all in a waving stance around the words: "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA."

"So this is where you'll be staying until 6:00 am," Leslie told Mike, "I'll show you around the inside, and I'll lead you to your office." Mike nodded, and stared at the walls some for a few more seconds.

"Shall we head inside?" Mike asked.

"We shall," Leslie answered, and she unlocked the front doors, handing Mike a second pair of keys from her pocket, "here's your own pair of keys. You aren't allowed to leave until your shift is over, but this is in case you need to come here on your own time during the day, and these also allow you to go through any door in the pizzeria."

"Thanks, I think I'll put these into good use," Mike responded, grabbing the keys from Leslie's outstretched hand. Even under the umbrella Leslie's hair was still a bit sappy, being weighed down by some raindrops that must have hit her after being blown sideways by the wind. Mike, not having an umbrella at all, was dripping water over his face and onto the "WELCOME" mat on the floor. The tiles of the floor were a dark grey and white, along with the same pattern and colors on the walls as a decoration strip. The walls were painted a white color, allowing the tiles to pop out. The dining room could be seen from where the two stood. There was a stage with three animatronics looking at the two humans. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all seemed to be deep in the uncanny valley, making Mike shiver slightly.

"Are you all right?" Leslie asked, noticing Mike shivering, "I can turn the heat on for the night if you need it." Mike shook his head and looked back at Leslie.

"No, no," he told her, "I'm just a bit surprised by the robots, that's all." Mike looked back at the robots. As he looked longer at the robots, they seemed to slowly start becoming more... alive? Mike shook his head and looked at Leslie.

"Well, I need to head back to my office; I've still got some work to do. My number's on a piece of paper left on the desk in case you need anything more of me. Goodbye, Mike!" Leslie said. She put her umbrella up once more and headed back to the front door. "Oh, and good luck. You'll need it."

Mike was about to start saying something back to Leslie, but as he turned around, she was already gone, and the doors were closed and locked. He shrugged, and walked to a map of the building, which was located near a mudroom area to the left of the building. The map had a happy little "YOU ARE HERE" arrow, pointing to the front door entrace. The map showed every room of the building, including the OFF-LIMITS basement, and where the security office was located. After making a mental note, Mike headed to the office.

As he walked through into the dining room, Mike could have sworn that Bonnie winked at Mike as he turned left to another hallway. As he noticed some movement, he turned around and looked at the robots, who were all looking at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than look at me?" Mike asked them.

"_WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! LAND OF FOOD AND FUN!_" the robot Freddy responded in a mechanical voice. Mike exhaled, and left through the hallway, as he did so and was about to turn a corner, he heard quiet laughter. _Was that those weird animatronics?_ Not too long after, he found his office, which had no door, and had an entrance that seemed like a garage opening. _Is it necessary to have such a large entryway?_

Mike walked through the entrance and set his bag onto the top of his desk. He unzipped it, setting his flashlight next to the note Leslie left, and a fan on the right, plugging it in into a nearby wall-socket. Mike zipped his bag back up, and put it under his desk. He looked around to inspect the room that he was stationed in. To the left, he noticed an uncoverent vent with a large button above it labeled "LIGHT." Above that, he saw a poster with a dolled up Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, all waving and above the word "CELEBRATE." There were some stacked up screens in the corner, and some Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. To the right, he noticed another uncovered vents, and another light button. Also, there were some more stacked screens, and some more Christmas lights.

Mike sat down in his chair, and noticed an empty Freddy Fazbear mask on the table, and an old-fashioned phone. And by old-fashioned, he meant a phone that looked as '90s as colored ketchup. The colored-ketchup-telephone was flashing a red light. _Must be a missed call._ Mike pressed the voicemail button, and a recorded message soon started.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _The message started.

_Nothing to worry about? I'll do fine?_ Mike leaned into the phone in curiosity.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_What!? Death? Bleached and replaced? _Mike swalled some spit. _What the heck is going on around here that would cause that to happen._ As soon as that thought hit Mike, he then remembered the rumors his friends told him. He shook off that thought, and continued listening.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

_Show the animatronics respect? Quirky? _This was definitely not going to go as easily as he thought it would.

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then the staff got a bit worried, so he had to limit them to the night."_

_Free roaming mode? That seems GREAT._ Mike pushed the buttons above the vents out of fear, and flashed his flashlight in the hallway. Nothing.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

_WHAT!? Stuff me into a suit and... WHAT!? _Mike was now in full panic mode, checking the vents once more and flashing his flashlight into the hallway.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to check the vents. The mask is there as an experiment to see if the animatronics will think you're just an empty suit, and will leave you alone. Alright, good night."_

_Beep._

Mike looked at the phone in horror. _Leslie never told me ANY of this stuff._ Mike decided to put the mask one to try and see how it fitted him, and to see how he would feel if a robot came around. The mask was a bit stuffy, and amplified his breathing a lot. He could see out of the sockets for eyes. He didn't want to keep that thing on any longer than he needed to, so he took it off and placed it back on the desk. After this, he decided to pick up his tablet to check the dining room, where three of the animatronics were, and then Mike realized something.

_What? Wait... The rabbit's gone._


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of you are wondering who the OC is in the character listing, it is Leslie. I ended up liking her character a lot, so I will try and add her in between the nights at the building.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mike had to rub his eyes and take a look at the dining room camera again to make sure that Bonnie had _really _gone from his place. After doing these actions, he looked once more, and saw that Bonnie had actually left. Mike's heart started racing, and his eyes widened. He checked other cameras around the building, and saw Bonnie in the hallway from the dining room that was headed to the security office. Bonnie stood there, looking at the camera, jaw open and completely still.

"No! Go back to your spot!" Mike yelled at the animatronic. Of course, Bonnie could not hear Mike through the camera. He set down the tablet and flashed his light into the hallway. No one was there, but Bonnie was nearing it. _I should check on the dining room again. _He lifted the tablet and checked the dining room, seeing that Freddy and Chica were still there. _Wasn't there a fox animatronic too?_

As if on cue, he flashed his flashlight in the hallway, only to see a fox standing at the very end, hook up, and jaw open.

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT TODAY!" Mike yelled drastically, flashing his flashlight at the fox. _I have no idea what I'm doing here, but hopefully it'll work. _As he continued flashing the light, he noticed that he fox was twitching, and eventually fell to the ground. Foxy, having malfunctioned, started crawling back away from the security office.

"Oh, nice one," said a voice behind Mike. Mike's eyes widened, and he turned around. He did not recognize the voice. As he looked behind him, he saw a tall purple bunny, "glad to see you showed that fox what for."

The security guard's eyes widened in sheer horror, and he opened his mouth to scream, but Bonnie pressed his hand over Mike's mouth.

"Sssshhh, I'm not here to hurt you," Bonnie told Mike. This did not help Mike. His eyes were still wide with terror, and his forehead was visibly wet with sweat, "now I'm going to move my hand. If you scream, then I'll have to knock you out." Bonnie removed his hand.

As he did so, Mike was breathing heavily, shaking, and moving slightly back into his desk. He looked around him for something that he could use to protect himself, and he only found his phone. Mike, not thinking straight, grabbed the phone and held it in front of him.

"St-st-stand back! I've... I've got a weapon!" Mike yelled. Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh, you're going to hurt me with a phone? What are you going to do, call Leslie?" Bonnie asked, getting down on one knee to look at Mike at face level, "Leslie doesn't know that we're the ones murdering the guards. She won't believe you. She just thinks that someone's been breaking in all this time."

Mike looked at the bunny in the eyes, not sure of what to say. He was still scared, but he was starting to calm down. If Bonnie wanted to kill him, he would have done so already, right? Bonnie sighed, stood back up, and walked around the room.

"So this is where you stay, eh?" Bonnie asked, looking at the hanging Christmas lights, "seems kind of tacky if you ask me."

"What do you want from me?" Mike asked, watching the animatronic's movements. Bonnie looked at Mike and clapped his hands.

"Oh, yay, you can do normal conversation!" Bonnie stated excitedly. "I was worried you'd just sit there trying to threaten me with telecommunication."

Mike frowned, noticing he was still carrying the old-fashioned phone. He put the phone back into the socket, embarrassed. He stood up from his chair, and looked at the bunny.

"Yes, but what do you want from me?" Mike repeated. His hands were still gripping onto the chair. Bonnie stopped walking around and looked at the guard.

"To stuff you into a suit of course, but I've decided not to do that at the moment," Bonnie told him. He wiped the dust off of a screen with one hand absentmindedly, "Right now I wish to talk and make friends. You seem interesting enough, and I like you. Let's have a chat together."

Mike didn't completely trust the robot, so he did not loosen up.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Mike asked Bonnie. Bonnie continued walking around, gazing at the room.

"Oh I don't know... what's your favorite color?" Bonnie asked. Mike raised an eyebrow. _What kind of question is that?_

"Purple I guess," Mike replied. He hadn't realized that was the color of the fur that Bonnie had; he was too busy being suspicious. Bonnie chuckled and looked at the guard.

"Well, I'm flattered," Bonnie replied. Mike frowned and took a good look at the bunny. Mike seemed to be calming down... for now. As he took a look at the bunny, he noticed that all of his robotic features had disappeared; Bonnie now had realistic looking fur, and his metallic joints were covered up, and he even had a voice that did not sound like a recording, "are you studying me? Well, take a good look."

Mike blushed and looked back at Bonnie's face. Bonnie chuckled at Mike's reaction.

"Oh, don't be like that," Bonnie told him. He picked up a screen and set it onto the ground, sitting down on it, "it was just a joke."

Mike sat back down in his chair, looking at the bunny. The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Mike checked his watch. _5:00 am._ As he put his wrist back down, he noticed that Bonnie was staring at a blank screen. All of a sudden, he noticed his shoulders tense up and then...

"BAH!" Bonnie yelled, hands up, looking at Mike.

"AH!" Mike screamed in response, kicked his chair back, hitting the wall. He pulled his knees up and his face in them. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I love doing that," Bonnie stated, "no hard feelings."

The bunny stood up and walked toward Mike. Mike looked at the approaching bunny, not sure of what to think.

"How about I take you to show the others?" Bonnie asked Mike, "if I take you to them, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you."

Mike, not knowing how to respond, just shook his head up and down without thinking about the question. Bonnie hopped a little and clapped his hands.

"Great! Come with me," he responded. Instead of letting Mike stand up, he picked him up in his arms, causing Mike to gasp in surprise.

"Why are you picking me up?" Mike asked Bonnie. He couldn't exactly do anything in his current state except let the bunny hold him. Bonnie looked at his face and smiled.

"To take you to the others, of course," Bonnie told him. He then started walking out of the hallway to the dining room, with a security guard in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike never imagined himself being carried down a hallway by a tall purple bunny at five o'clock in the morning, but here he is. He was confined to Bonnie's arms, and he would not even be able to move if he wanted to. Mike looked up at the bunny's face. As he was doing so, Bonnie looked down at the guard and smiled. Mike, unsure of how to respond, gave an awkward smile in response. This caused Bonnie to look back up. The walk through the hallway was quite quiet, but it was over; the lapine and Mike had reached the dining room. In the dining room, a chicken, bear, and fox were all eating pizza at a table, making small talk. Eventually, Chica noticed Bonnie walking into the dining room with Mike in tow.

"Hey there, Bonnie. What d'you got with y-...," Chica started with her usual Western accent, that is, until she noticed that what Bonnie was holding was Mike, and dropped her jaw in surprise. Freddy turned around to get a view of Bonnie and the security guard.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing with the guard!?" Freddy asked in surprise. Foxy merely shrugged his shoulders, and continued gnawing at his pizza slice. Chica looked at the fox, expecting a piratey response, and was quite disappointed when one wasn't said. Bonnie placed Mike onto a nearby table, standing next to him. Mike couldn't do anything but sit there in silence, watching the animatronics converse.

"I decided to bring the guard here and not stuff him into a suit," Bonnie told Freddy, "I thought it would be fun to have a change of pace; get to know someone instead of murdering them." Freddy shook his head left and right, moving his arms, but not knowing what to do with them.

"You brought the guard out and didn't kill him!? He knows our secret! What the fuck were you thinking!?" Freddy yelled, exasperated. He was breathing heavily. Chica quickly walked over toward the bear.

"Easy there, big guy," Chica told the bear. The bear closed his eyes and sighed. It took Freddy a second until he looked back up at Bonnie. Finally, Foxy finished his pizza slice.

"So what is t'be with this guard, here?" Foxy asked with his piratey voice. Chica smiled; she had a thing for pirates, and not even Chica herself understood it.

"I've taken him here, in the hopes that you wouldn't murder him. I trust him with our secret, and that he will come back every night," Bonnie informed the crew, walking behind Mike. Mike, unsure of what the bunny was doing, turned his head to look at the bunny, and was surprised when the bunny started rubbing his shoulders.

"Bonnie what are y-," Mike started.

"Ssshh...," Bonnie responded, still rubbing his shoulders. As awkward as it was, both the bunny and the guard were enjoying the ordeal. Chica, who was watching the bunny, adjusted her bib, and Freddy pulled at his bowtie, then Foxy cleared his throat.

"So how are you guys... alive? Exactly?" Mike asked the animals. Freddy looked at the guard.

"Well, that'd be a long story; a story longer than we have the time for right now. It's 5:40, and we only have twenty minutes before a new kid comes and wants us to celebrate a party. Foxy keeps the _rascals _entertained in the area around Pirate Cove. He's the only one that can stand them," Freddy told Mike, "and if Bonnie wants us to not kill you... I guess I'll give it a shot."

"That's the spirit, big bear!" Chica responded, giving Freddy a playful punch on his shoulder. The bear looked at the chicken and smiled. Chica, not sure how to react, nodded at the bear. Freddy chuckled and looked back at Bonnie. Bonnie, still rubbing Mike's shoulders, bent down slightly to whisper into Mike's ears, but not enough to be noticeable.

"How about tomorrow, we can talk in your oiffce and get to know each other better...?" Bonnie asked sensually. Mike quickly shifted away from the bunny and stood up on the ground. He looked at the rabbit, and the lapine lifted his hands into the air. "I didn't do anything."

Mike adjusted his shirt.

"Well, I believe it's 6 am, I'd better be leaving! Yup! Goodbye! Have fun!" Mike announced, putting his cap on and not taking anything with him from his office. He grabbed his coat and walked to the front door. "Goodbye!"

The animatronics were watching him the whole entire time, and as he unlocked the door to leave, the time had indeed struck 6:00 AM. The crew was starting to feel weak, so they quickly headed back to their spots, ready to keep some bratty rugrats happy and fat with pizza later in the day.

===Time Skip===

Mike had woken up from catching up on his sleep later that day. As he awoke from his nap, he checked the time. _8:00 PM. Monday, December 9th. _Mike's eyes widened. _I've been asleep for HOW LONG!?_ He immediately burst from the covers and stood up triumphantly... if triumphantly can be described as a man in his mid-20s standing up in his bedroom, with a fist in the air, wearing only a pair of underwear. _Maybe wearing clothes would be a good idea. _And so, the man went to his closet to get dressed._  
_

As he finished putting on some casual clothes, he checked his phone, and noticed he had a missed call from Leslie. Mike decided to call her back; she shouldn't be working now, as the kid's party can't last for 12 hours. That's against company policy. Mike redialed her number and waited for her to answer.

_Brrrrring. Brrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring._

"Hello? This is Leslie Fazbear," answered Leslie.

"Hi, Leslie, it's Mike. I saw you tried to call me earlier...?" Mike asked the woman.

"Oh, yes, I was just calling to see if you're still interested in coming to work today. I'm offering you another sixty cents an hour if you stay. Please, it'd be great to h-," Leslie started, quite businesslike.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come tomorrow," Mike responded. The animatronics there wanted to get to know him at least, so he didn't have to be worried about being stuffed into a suit. The only thing he had to worry about was Bonnie and his perverted attitude.

"It's just we have had so many people qu-... Wait... You'll stay?" Leslie asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there at 11:00 like yesterday," Mike told the woman. Leslie set her phone down on something, and Mike could hear her clapping her hands and laughing joyfully not too far away. Eventually Leslie stopped laughing and her voice immediately got serious.

"Oh no. I should not have done that," Leslie stated. She hurried over to the phone and picked it up. "Heh... sorry about that; I'm normally supposed to stay professional. We haven't had someone stay for a second night for at least five years."

"Hm, I wonder why," said Mike, "oh that's right! You said there were people that kept breaking in and killing the guards?"

"Haha... yeah," Leslie responded conversationally, "glad to hear that you're staying a second night. See you at the front doors at 11?"

"Yup, I will indeed see you then," Mike responded, "all right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mike."

_Beep._


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I apologize for the lack of updates lately; school has been taking its toll on me and I've just been busy in general. I appreciate all the support you guys are showing for my first serious story, and I want to thank you all for following and favoriting this story!

Just know that I'll be working on the next chapter here; I just wanted to show you guys that I am in fact not stuffed into an animatronic suit.


	7. Chapter 6

It didn't take Mike long to get back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a few hours later. Just like yesterday, rain was pouring down at alarmingly fast speeds. Mike pulled up into the nearest available (which were all of them) and parked his car. He took out the keys, put on his work cap, and walked to the front door, where Leslie was impatiently checking her watch every two seconds and looking around for Mike.

"Oh... where is he? Did he ditch me? We need someone here every night t-Mike, you made it!" Leslie said, finally seeing Mike. Mike smiled and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Yeah, I'm here. Glad to be back," Mike responded. Leslie lifted her eyebrows.

"You're... glad to be back?" Leslie asked, "I'm surprised. Normally if someone does stay for a second night they're already dreading the job. I assume you've met the animatronics at this point."

Mike nodded.

"I sure have, but I'm not too worried about them. I have a good feeling about this night," said Mike, twirling his umbrella with his hand. He pulled out his phone to check the time. _11:30_.

"Well there's nothing else to keep hidden from you, then," Leslie started, "I wish you luck on your second night. Don't get yourself killed." Leslie extended her hand to Mike, and Mike shook her hand.

"I don't plan on it," Mike answered. They both chuckled, and Leslie turned around to start walking away. She turned around for a quick second, waved, and continued walking home. Mike waved back, grabbed his keys, and unlocked the doors to the pizzaria to let himself in. He wasn't scared of the animatonics now that they promised Bonnie they wouldn't kill him. He just needs to watch out for Bonnie in case he gets any-

"Hey there, handsome! Welcome back," greeted Bonnie, laying on a table with his chin in his hands, "glad you're here."

"Wait-you're moving? But it's not midnight!" Mike protested. Bonnie chuckled and rolled onto his back.

"Oh, we had a birthday party to do. I hate children but they do adore my guitar playing," said Bonnie.

"But still, that couldn't have ended any time soon! Don't your... somethings... lock up when you have nothing to do?" Mike asked. Bonnie gave Mike a confused look.

"Our whats? We're 100% pure organic, Mike," Bonnie responded.

"No, you're animatronics," Mike said, "you were machines to me on the first night, and you look like machines to everyone else." Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh you know that's not true. How do you think we can recognize your face and create memories around it? We just make ourselves look like machines around the new ones so that we aren't suspected of anything when we k-free... old guards," Bonnie explained.

"Hmm... I have a hard time believing that," Mike said, crossing his arms. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, got off of the table, walked to Mike, who was standing stiff out of confusion and fear, and brushed his cheek. He got close and breathed heavily.

"Does that feel like a machine?" Bonnie asked Mike. Mike blushed.

"N-No..." Mike answered. He pushed Bonnie away. Bonnie looked at Mike, crossed his arms for a second and sneered.

"Oh you'll get to love me sooner or later," Bonnie said. Mike laughed awkwardly and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Well... I have no need to stay in the office now... so what should I do?" asked Mike. Bonnie sat down on the table and looked at Mike.

"I have an idea of what we could do..." Bonnie started, staring at Mike. Mike, not entirely sure of what Bonnie means, but having a general idea, quickly blushed and shook his head.

"I'd rather not... where are the others?" inquired Mike. Bonnie actually looked disappointed. Bonnie got back onto his feet.

"I asked the others to not be out here when you first got here so that you wouldn't get scared," Bonnie said. As soon as he finished that sentence, Mike heard a giggle from around the hallway corner.

"Heehee! Poor Honey-Bons's plan didn't work out," Chica whispered.

"Shhhh! Don't let them hear us!" Foxy hissed, putting his hook over Chica's mouth to quiet her. Bonnie looked at the corner and stood akimbo.

"We can hear you, you know. Come on out," he ordered.

"Aww... perk up, Honey-Bon!" Chica said, standing up with Foxy and walking into the dining area.

"Yeah, maybe you should have waited a day or two," Foxy added. Bonnie blushed and crossed his arms insecurely.

"I-I-I don't know what you're suggesting here," Bonnie stuttered. Mike laughed.

"Bonnie, we all know what you were suggesting," Mike said. Bonnie blushed and frowned, feeling embarrassed.

"I knew it wouldn't work," Bonnie muttered. Chica walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Honey-Bon, it ain't all that bad! Mike ain't quitting yet, and you two've got all the time in the world," Chica told Bonnie, staring at Mike intensely as she talked about quitting. Bonnie sniffed.

Foxy and Chica stared at Mike, expecting him to apologize.

"_What did I do?"_ Mike mouthed at the animatronics.

"_Come up to him and say you're sorry!"_ Chica hissed.

"_But-"_

"_**Now.**_"

Mike stood still for a second, defeated, then walked to Bonnie. Chica let go of him and whispered into Foxy's ear. Foxy nodded, and the two of them left around the corner. Mike walked to Bonnie and gave him a hug.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be as rude as I did," Mike said. Bonnie sniffed and hugged Mike back. The hug was tighter than Mike thought it would be, and he was temporarily winded.

"It's just... I don't have many friends around here... and I just want someone to talk to," Bonnie blubbered.

"I don't think you're a bad bunny," Mike told Bonnie. Bonnie smiled while choking back his tears.

"Thanks, Mike."

The two hugged for a few more minutes, until Bonnie quit crying. Bonnie then sat on a nearbly table and looked at Mike.

"Well... I have an idea of what we could do..." Mike started. The two locked eyes for a second, and they both blushed, smiling slyly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of this chapter. I've never written lemon before, and I don't exactly think I'm going to write it into next chapter, so I'll just skip ahead to after it. Maybe later on.**


	8. Chapter 7

Mike was sitting on a table opposite of Bonnie staring into his eyes. This bunny really had feelings for him, and Mike wasn't really sure how to feel about that. I mean he did just... nevermind, we can talk about that later. Bonnie looked at Mike and smiled.

"I'm just glad you haven't quiet and decided to stay," Bonnie told Mike, "I was really worried you would after how strong I came onto you on the first day."

Mike laughed.

"Well, I needed the job and the money, and I have to admit I was a bit shocked throughout yesterday, but you're definitely a lot different today," Mike responded.

"Yeah, I like to come off as some sophisticated and strong bunny, but really I'm not that big and scary. If you want big and scary meet Freddy," Bonnie told Mike. After that he scratched behind one of his ears, "but don't tell him I said that, please."

"Did I hear my name?" Mike heard Freddy Fazbear's voice from down the hallway. Mike turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a large brown bear with a top hat walking down to the dining room. A good idea on how he looked? Well... big and scary.

"We might've mentioned sometime; Mike and I are just chatting," Bonnie answered. Freddy looked at Mike and walked over to him. He gave Mike a friendly pat on the back, however with how strong the bear was it was more of a baseball-bat-swing on the back.

"So this is the guard that caught your eye, eh?" asked Freddy. Bonnie blushed.

"Don't talk about him like that," Bonnie mumbled. Freddy guffawed.

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Freddy asked. He walked closer to Bonnie, and his eyes turned black, "you know that you're below me."

Bonnie gulped and lifted his hands.

"I'm sorry, Freddy. I just don't want you to talk about Mike like he's an object. Just because he's a human and not one of us..." Bonnie started. Freddy's eyes turned back to normal, and he leaned back onto a table nearby. He scratched his chin in thought.

"So what you're eventually going to get at is that you want Mike to be put into one of the blessed, and recreated as one of us?" Freddy asked. Bonnie's eyes widened as well as Mike's.

"Wait, what!?" Mike asked, "I thought you guys said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Bonnie turned to look at Mike and laughed sheepishly with his shoulders up slightly.

"Well... I had no intentions of, and the others promised not to. But if you really want to..." Bonnie said. Mike got up and checked the time. _5:00._

"Ooooh no. I'm not getting into that kind of topic," Mike stated, "look, Bonnie, I like you, but we've only really known each other for one day. I don't want to make a decision to end my human life in one little minute. I have friends and a life to live you know?"

Bonnie frowned disappointedly.

"I know that, and I want you to live your life," Bonnie told him, "but we all really like you, Mike, and you'd make a great member of the family."

Freddy, who had been leaning on the table silently through this ordeal stood up and walked to Bonnie. He whispered something in his ear that Mike couldn't hear. He then leaned away, and the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, I'll give it a rest. But just know that the option is available to you, ok, Mike?" Bonnie asked, "I really like you."

Mike blushed.

"I-I-I like you too, Bonnie. I really need to talk to Leslie after this, though," Mike said. Bonnie looked at a nearby wall clock to check how much time left he had to be moving. _5:50._ Bonnie looked back at Mike, ran up to him, and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for coming back, Mike. Please come back tomorrow, too," he said. Before Mike could say anything else, Bonnie kissed Mike's forehead, and walked to the stage where Freddy and Chica had already somehow reached and became still.

Mike didn't know what to say. He stood there for a second with his mouth open and his cheeks as red as tomatoes. Bonnie went onto the stage and grabbed his guitar. He gave Mike one final look for the night.

"I'll be back tonight, Bonnie, I promise," Mike told the bunny. Bonnie smiled and became extremely still. Most likely back to looking like a robot to those who didn't know.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 6 O'CLOCK! BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. TIME TO HEAD HOME!_

Mike took out his phone and turned off his alarm. It was time to leave the Pizzaria. Mike grabbed his bag and hat from the table where he sat, and unlocked the doors to let himself out. Before he walked out the doors, he gave Bonnie one final look, but Bonnie did not look back. He'll see him at midnight, then. As Mike walked out the doors and locked them again, he saw Leslie right outside of the doors.

"Mike! You-you're... alive?" Leslie asked. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining for once. Leslie's face was of utter disbelief. Mike clutched the strap of his bag and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Mike asked. Leslie put her weight on one of her legs and looked at Mike.

"Either you did something to the animatronics that I need to know about, or you're just one lucky bastard," Leslie said. Mike chuckled.

"I guess they've taken a liking to me," Mike replied. After he said that, Leslie reached into her bag and ruffled around, "what are you doing?"  
"I'm just looking for a moist towelette," Leslie told Mike, "you have something on your face and I don't think you'd appreciate it if I used my spit to clean it off."

"No... I really wouldn't," Mike said. Leslie finally found what she was looking for, uncapped it and took out a towelette, and closed it back.

"Aha! Found it," Leslie muttered to herself. She then wiped what was left of... you know... on Mike's face, "I don't know what you got into, Mike, but it sure is hard to get off."

Mike blushed.

"Oh... must be soap or something. I had to wash my face after I... ate some pizza. Yeah. Soap," Mike told her. Leslie threw away the towelette and pursed her lips, not exactly believing Mike.

"Oh well. I have a proposal for you, Mike," Leslie started. Mike tilted his head slightly.

"Really? What is it?" he asked. Leslie cleared her throat and adjusted the collar of her shirt.

"How about you and I go out to a café and get some coffee?" Leslie asked. Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Like right now?" Mike asked, pointing down.

Leslie nodded.

"Sure, I'm open right now. I mean, I don't often really have any other plans at 6 o'clock in the morning after my night shift at a pizzaria with rea-animatronics," Mike told her. Leslie smiled and turned around to start walking to her car.

"All right, come with me," she ordered Mike. Mike smiled and walked after her to her car. It was a lot nicer than his.

"You know, I don't know why I'm planning on driving there," Leslie told Mike, as she stopped in front of her car with her keys in her hand, "the café is just a short walk from here."

"How about the two of us just walk there, then?" Mike asked. Leslie smiled.

"I like you, Mike. You think like I do," Leslie told him.

The two of them then started to walk to the nearby café, which was called Café de lu la Ramper. They talked about various things, ranging all the way from their personal lives to their favorite colors. As the two finally reached the café, Leslie grabbed the door handle and turned to Mike, suddenly serious.

"Look, Mike, I know you weren't telling me the truth earlier at the Pizzaria," she started. Mike furrowed his brow again and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Leslie sighed.

"I mean that you're going to tell me the truth over what happened last night over a nice latté, Mike," Leslie told him, "and I'll know if you're lying to me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I just want to say thank you for all the support I've gotten from everyone through this story. It means a lot to me, really. It makes me happy to hear you guys saying that you enjoy reading this, and that makes me enjoy writing this. **

**I also apologize for the shortness of the early chapters, but that was when I wasn't really sure how I was going to go about this story, and if I should have even bothered writing this in the first place. **


	9. Chapter 8

"What happened last night? It was another day at the job!" Mike said indignantly. Leslie shook her head.

"Mike, you are such a horrible liar," she responded. Leslie then opened the door to the café, motioning for Mike to go in first.

"Thank you, madam," said Mike with a bow. Leslie snorted a little, then composed herself when she remembered this was supposed to be serious.

"Stop it, you ding-dong; I'm supposed to be interrogating you," Leslie told him. Mike laughed. Leslie walked in following Mike, realizing they were most likely impeding traffic and annoying the customers.

The café was a bustling little place; multiple little tables were filled with friends and couples chatting away and drinking hot drinks, and baristas and waiters buzzed around taking orders and delivering drinks and the occasional torte. There didn't seem to be many seats at first glance, but once one looked around a little harder, one could find many empty tables in between large gatherings.

"Over here, Mike. I found a spot," said Leslie. Mike nodded and followed her through the crowded café. Leslie walked through the crowd with ease as Mike had to carefully avoid stepping on toes and not stepping in spilled beverages.

"Oops! Excuse me! I'm so sorry! Oops again!" Mike would say as he tried his hardest to make it through. He got a lot of dirty looks. They finally got to their table and sat down. The table was a small, wooden table with chairs that looked like those you'd find at your grandma's dinner table. The table was covered with orange, checkered tablecloth, and there were menus tucked into a stand with napkins, sugar, cream, and multiple kinds of fake sugar for those who still wanted sweet, but not the guilt.

Mike grabbed a menu and looked at all of the speciality drinks the café ordered. There were multiple French names that Mike had no idea how to pronounce, and then there were options for people who wanted something simple.

A waitress came to their table.

"Hello! Welcome to the Café de lu la Ramper! I'm Allison and I'll be taking your order today. Do you two know what you want already?" asked the waitress. She wore an orange apron and had some whipped cream on her cheek.

"Uh, no, give u-" Mike started.

"I'll have a caramel macchiato, and Mike over here will have a double chocolate latte with whipped cream," finished Leslie. Mike raised his eyebrows; somehow Leslie knew what he thought would be tasty. Allison smiled and took their menus.

"Alright, I'll have those out in a couple of minutes! _Merci_!" said Allison joyfully, and she went back to the baristas.

"This sure is a nice place," Mike commented.

"Mmhmm, it sure is. But now it's time we talk about what happened at the pizzaria last night," said Leslie. Mike cleared his throat.

"I already told you what happened," said Mike.  
"Come on, Mike, we both know that that wasn't soap on your mouth when we met up earlier," Leslie said, a bit annoyed, "who did you take into the pizzaria last night?"

Mike blushed.

"Uh... no one!" Mike said, a bit nervous. Leslie pursed her lips.

"So you expect me to believe you got that on your face because you had good aim at your house this morning?" asked Leslie. Mike cleared his throat.

"O-of course not," he stuttered.

"Then tell me the truth of what happened," demanded Leslie. It was then that Allison had returned with their drinks and set them in front of the two.

"OK, here are your drinks! If you guys would like anything else just let me know!" said Allison, and then she head off again. Mike grabbed his latte and took a sip.

"Fine, but I don't know if you're going to believe me," warned Mike. Leslie smiled and took a sip of her macchiato.

"Believe me, Mike, no matter what your story is, I've heard worse." She took another sip. "I'm glad we found some common ground."

Sorry about the short chapter; I just wanted to get back into the hang of writing this story. If anyone is still reading this, I thank you!


End file.
